Erreur no Passé
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Tout l'Ordre du Phoenix est mort sauf Harry. Il trouve un moyen de retourner dans le passé et le présent, afin de prévenir tous ceux qu'il aime. Slash HarryDraco
1. Le cocon

**Erreur No Passé (Retour à l'état normal)**

**Je sais que les histoires de retour dans le temps son assez fréquente, mais la mienne commence du futur pour se rendre jusqu'au présent. C'est très différent. C'était ça, ou je créais un voyage dans le futur pour les 4 maraudeurs. J'ai beaucoup hésité. Bah… J'espère que la lecture de ceci vous divertira.**

**Le titre serait Erreur dans le passé, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait original de remplacer ces deux petits mots par quelque chose de pas rapport, remplacer ces mots par une erreur. Hahahahaha…**

**Tout droits réservés.**

**Erreur no passé**

_Pardonnez-moi les erreurs du passé, laissez-moi les améliorer, _

_Faire régner le bien, gagner contre le mal, retour à l'état normal. _

_Changeons la réalité, modifions le passé. _

_Que soit faite ma volonté…_

Chapitre 1 : Le cocon

_Date_ : XX _Mois_ : XX _Année_ : XX

_Je ne crois pas en l'amour éternel, en la romance ou bien aux histoires qui se termine bien. Une relation existante entre deux être humain se termine toujours mal. Je le sais ça, parce que… ma vie arrive à sa fin. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais… tout ce que j'aimais…._

_Harry Potter._

L'homme au regard vert émeraude déposa sa plume sur son journal intime. Il inspira profondément et il s'étira. Il avait mal au dos et il était épuisé. À vrai dire, il était toujours épuisé. Sa vie… ne signifiait plus rien. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, il avait été enfermé dans une pièce magique, sans espérer pouvoir en sortir un jour. Voldemort l'avait prit captif. Dans la pièce ou il était enfermé, était éparpillé partout des livres de sorcellerie. Mais sans ingrédient ni baguette, Harry n'espérait pas faire grand-chose du contenues de ces livres.

Il avait longtemps cherché la sortie, sans jamais ne la trouver. Il était entouré de quatre murs de pierre. Pas de porte, pas de fenêtre. Aucun moyen d'atteindre le monde extérieur. Il avait essayé de défoncer les murs, il avait crié de toutes ses forces, appelé à l'aide pendant des jours. Jamais personnes n'étaient venu.

Malgré le temps passé dans cet endroit, il était encore en vie. Il s'était fait la théorie que quelqu'un passait tout les jours, le rendant inconscient et le nourrissait, le lavait, le gardait en vie, quoi. Sans même le savoir, il était tout les jours en contacte avec le monde extérieur.

Le dit survivant n'avait plus aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulait, de combien d'Année qu'il était là. Six mois? Six ans? Deux ans? Il ne savait pas. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas savoir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait mourir là.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues et aimées étaient mortes. Il se souvenait d'une guerre qui avait eut rage, il y avait longtemps. L'ordre du phoenix, plus entraîné que jamais, était fin prête à mettre un terme aux activité démoniaque du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses disciples. Cependant, l'ordre n'avait pas été assez puissant et graduellement, tous ses membres furent réduits à néant. Tous, sauf Harry. Lui, on l'avait épargné. Quoi qu'il avait eu sa part de souffrance. Ron et Hermione avaient été assassiné sous ses yeux. Ron avait reçu le sortilège impardonnable et Hermione s'était fait briser le cou. Le craquement terrible produit par ses os, le hanterait à jamais. Il avait vu Neville tomber, ainsi que le professeure McGonagall et le professeur Snape. Remus Lupin avait vécu d'affreuse torture avant de mourir.

Le regard vide de son amant refit surface. Le balafré se laissa tomber par terre en frappant sur le sol avec rage. Près de la fin de la grande bataille, Harry avait été prit au piège dans une trappe magique. Une sphère transparente s'était formée autour de lui, sa magie ne faisait plus effet. C'est dans cette petite chose qu'il avait vu tous les gens de son coté mourir. Et puis plus rien.

Plus le combat avançait et plus on voyait que les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que l'ordre. Vers la fin de la bataille, ce fut le tour de l'exécution de la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Draco. Ils étaient tombés amoureux vers la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Comme le bonheur de Harry était devenu pour Draco sa première préoccupation, il avait abandonné toute idée de magie noir ainsi que sa famille. C'était pourquoi il faisait parti de la guilde, lors de l'affrontement final.

Trois Mangemorts le cernaient. Draco se défendait bien, mais comme il devait éviter le triple des sortilèges, il se fatigua rapidement. Un fois trop faible pour combattre, les Mangemorts s'emparèrent de ses vêtements. Ensuite, deux d'entre eux l'empêchèrent de bouger, tandis que le dernier se satisfaisait dans ses fesses. Des affreux cris de douleur à chaque vas et viens et à chaque coup dans l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait venir le sauvé. Il criait de toutes ses forces, aussi. L'homme qui le sodomisait sembla enfin éprouver du plaisir, il se retira et il lui lança le sortilège impardonnable.

''-Mon amour, je t'avais promis que jamais rien n'allait t'arriver… '' Murmura-t-il.

Draco avait plongé son regard dans celui de Harry, son regard désormais sans vie. Son corps nu s'étendit sur le sol et on l'avait laissé là.

Sur ce souvenir, des larmes coulèrent sur le sol. Il se releva tans bien que mal et il essuya ses yeux. Il était maudit. Son regard se posa sur des livres de sorcellerie. Malgré qu'il avait été laissé la depuis de maintes année, ceux-ci n'étaient pas poussiéreux. Ce n'était qu'un léger détail, mais c'était curieux. Son regard fut attiré par un exemplaire de : ''Un passé à améliorer, volume cinq. ''

Il était tiré d'un pouce, alors que tous les autres livres étaient très adroitement alignés. Avec le temps, il avait apprit chaque titre de livres parqueurs et il avait lu plusieurs fois leur contenu à chacun. Il avait espéré trouver une formule pour se sortir de cet endroit. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Sinon il ne serait plus là. Il n'avait jamais vu ce titre, ni les quatre autres volume qui le précédait. L'homme commença la lecture de ce livre. En une seule traite, il le finit. Combien de temps avait-il lu? Une heure? Quatre jours? Vingt minutes? Il ne s'apercevait pas de la différence, car le temps n'avait plus aucun sens. Comme il n'était pas fatigué, il recommença la lecture du roman à voix haute. Si jamais il arrivait à sortir de cette cage, il en ressortirait bourré de connaissance.

Il lisait chacun des mots, sans en comprendre le sens. Ce livre expliquant quelque chose que Harry ne comprenait pas. À force de ne rien comprendre, il finit par avoir l'envie de dormir. Il lut une dernière page, qui lui semblait être une incantation. Il la lu rapidement, se disant qu'en se réveillant, il relirait la même page.

- Pardonnez-moi les erreurs du passé, laissez-moi les améliorer, faire régner le bien, gagner contre le mal, retour à l'état normal. Changeons la réalité, modifions le passé. Que soit faite ma volonté…

Il soupira et il ferma le livre. Il posa sa tête sur l'objet, pour ensuite tomber dans un profond sommeil.

À son réveil, le livre n'était plus là. Sa joue était collée sur une table. Il tâtonna la table pour le retrouver, mais il ne le retrouva pas.

Le balafré ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il fit, c'était de regarder partout autour de lui. Tout avait changé. Tous les livres qu'il avait lus n'étaient plus là. La pièce était bien plus grande que celle ou il avait été enfermé et il y avait trois portes autour de lui. Il y avait aussi une énorme fenêtre tout près du plafond. Les rayons du soleil lui plombaient dessus. Cette sensation l'émerveilla. Il ne chercha pas tout de suite à savoir ou il était. Il sentait sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Il ne comprenait pas. Pendant des années il ne l'avait pas eu et maintenant il l'avait. Il ne voulu pas savoir pourquoi. Il saisi sa baquette et la pointa sur la fenêtre, il murmura une formule et la fenêtre éclata en mille petits morceaux de verres qui s'étendit partout dans la pièce. Il fit usage d'une deuxième formule pour se transporter jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il était en hauteur. Il se retint sur le bord du mur et il regarda le soleil. Fixement. Intensément. Il avait ardemment voulu revoir le soleil avant de mourir. Il baissa les yeux vers le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. C'était Poudlard, il reconnu les lieux automatiquement. Quoi que ce fut impossible, puisque Poudlard n'existait plus depuis… L'endroit avait été détruit en même temps que l'ordre lui-même. Il vit, près de la forêt interdite, la maison de Hagrid et la cheminée qui fumait. Quelqu'un de vivant se tenait là. Il posa sa baguette sur le bord d'un œil, ce qui intensifia sa vue. Il voyait la demeure de Hagrid, comme si il portait des jumelles sous les yeux.

''-Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'il soit l… ''

Au loin, la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit. Une sensation d'épouvante et de gratitude lui vint. Il le reconnu. Avec sa longue barbe foncé, ses manche rouges et son cote brun. Il était bel et bien vivant. Comment, il l'ignorait. Aucune formule ne ramenait les morts à la vie. Encore une fois, il ne voulu pas savoir ce qu'était à l'origine de ce phénomène. Il se fichait de comment et pourquoi, ce qui comptait vraiment, c'est que ça se passait.

Il replaça sa vision et il se servit de sa baguette pour se faire voler jusqu'à la maison de Hagrid. Il survola le lac et d'un coup de baguette, il retomba sur la terre ferme. Harry marchait vers l'homme, il marchait très vite, à mis chemin il se mit à courir. L'homme lui faisait dos, il préparait un feu. Le balafré se précipita vers lui et il lui fit une grosse caresse en criant son nom tout content.

''-Hagrid! J'arrive pas à y croire! Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire! ''

Le géant s'étouffa et se retourna vers Harry surprit. Il repoussa légèrement. Le jeune garçon Le regardait avec des yeux tout brillant et un énorme sourire. Étrange…

''-Oui…Moi non plus… Quoi donc? '', Demanda Hagrid tout confus.

''-Vous êtes!... Dieu du ciel! J'arrive pas à y croire! ''

Le géant n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Harry était-il autant si entousiasmé? Il parvint enfin à allumer son feu.

''-Harry, j'aimerais bien comprendre… ''

Le regard légèrement dementielle, Harry lui répondit :

''-Vous étiez mort. Je vous ai vu! Vous vous êtes fait démembrer. Vos bras vos jambes… dans quatres dirrections… et du sang… des flots et des flots de sangs… je me rappelle. ''

Hagrid perdit son sourire amusé. Il prit Harry par les épaules et il le secoua.

''-Es-tu devenue fou?! C'est quoi cette histoire?! '', s'inquiéta Hagrid.

''-Vous… ne vous en rappelez pas? Tout le monde est mort, l'ordre a été détruit! '' Dramatisa Harry.

Hagrid fonça les sourcils pour ensuite sourire bienveillamment à Harry.

''-L'ordre? L'ordre du phoenix? Mais non. Tout le monde va parfaitement bien. Retourne en classe. ''

Le garçon secoua la tête.

''-Voyons, je suis bien trop vieux pour ce gendre de chose. ''

Hagrid le regarda de haut en bas.

''-Trop vieux? On n'est jamais trop vieux pour apprendre, surtout à 16 ans. '', Répliqua le géant.

…Hein?

''-…Hein?! ''

**A suivre…**

**V**oilà. Le début de mon histoire explique bien la suite, hein? Envoyez-moi de _review_.

MERCIIII!!!


	2. Confusion

**Erreur No Passé (Retour à l'état normal)**

**Je n'étais pas vraiment prête à enchaîner le deuxième chapitre, alors si il est moins bon que le premier, ce ne serait pas surprenant. Je fais encore un nombre moyen de faute, mais heureusement jusqu'ici, pas de plaintes. Sinon, j'ai remarqué que tout le long de mon premier chapitre, j'ai écris : Phénix en anglais. Soit, Phoenix. **

**En passant, merci pour vos review, ils me touchent beaucoup. C'est agréable de voir que quelques personnes ont apprécié.**

**Tout droits réservés.**

**Erreur no passé**

_Pardonnez-moi les erreurs du passé, laissez-moi les améliorer, _

_Faire régner le bien, gagner contre le mal, retour à l'état normal. _

_Changeons la réalité, modifions le passé. _

_Que soit faite ma volonté…_

Chapitre 2 : Confusion

''-Trop vieux? On n'est jamais trop vieux pour apprendre, surtout à 17 ans. '', Répliqua le géant.

…Hein?

''-…Hein?! ''

''-Je sais bien que Severus te fiche la frousse, mais ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour sécher ses cours. ''

Harry resta silencieux. Était-ce là raison de ce mystère? Il se savait bien plus vieux que 17 ans. Tout comme il se rappelait que ces lieux avait été détruits et Hagrid avec. Sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un petit miroir circulaire dans sa main gauche. Il porta le miroir devant son visage et la glace lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune garçon âgée de 17 ans. Il lâcha sa baguette et il effleura son visage de ses doigts. Délicatement, il repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui servait à cacher sa cicatrice, comme pour se persuader que c'était vraiment lui.

''-Mais comment… '', murmura-t-il.

Hagrid prit le miroir des mains de Harry et il lui rendit sa baguette.

''-Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, tu m'inquiète. Tu as bien dormi? ''

Harry l'ignora et il resta un long moment à assimiler qu'il n'était âgé que de 17 ans. Comment était-ce arrivé? De l'extérieur, il avait l'air assez traumatisé. Il était légèrement lent d'esprit, il avait l'air perdu ainsi que distrait.

''-Viens. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, '' Dit le géant.

Il le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui, mais le jeune homme résista.

''-Non. '', Souffla-t-il. '' Est-ce qu'il y a des gens que j'aime, là-bas? ''

''-Oui, Harry. '', Répondit Hagrid, comme si s'était la question le plus évidente du monde.

''-Et… Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? '', Se risqua Harry.

Le géant fronça les sourcils en cherchant à savoir où son élève voulait en venir.

''-Okay. Toi, tu as fait un cauchemar. ''

C'était le bon mot pour décrire la vie de Harry. Un cauchemar. Où peut-être que le géant avait raison. Peut-être avait-il rêvé de tout? … Avoir rêvé de toute sa vie? Impossible. Le dernier livre sur la magie qu'il avait lu était peut-être bien en cause. C'était peut-être le même genre d'expérience qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione, mais sur un plus long temps. À l'exception que dans ce temps-là, il avait une copie de lui qui se promenait partout. Là, il se sentait unique. Il avait carrément retourné en arrière. Ce qui, dans certaine circonstance, était parfait. Il pourrait prévenir la guerre et éviter qu'un tel massacre se reproduise. Il avait la chance de sauver ceux qu'il aime et il saisirait cette chance. Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête et fit un sourire à Hagrid.

''-Ça va, je me sens beaucoup mieux. '', Dit-il avec un léger rire.

Il le salua tout en repartant vers le château. Hagrid le laissa partir tout en haussant les épaules, il retourna à ses tâches personnelles.

Harry ne le réalisa que quand il fut de l'autre coté des portes du château. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe noire avec l'insigne de sa maison de Poudlard dessus. C'était fou… il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si heureux. Ce qui se passait, c'était un miracle. Il avait vu Hagrid en vie! C'était vraiment trop merveilleux. Il se dirigea vers la classe de Potions dont Hagrid avait parlé avec la pensé qu'il reverrait d'autre personne qu'il avait connu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu un visage familier? Ou simplement, depuis combien de temps avait-il vu quelqu'un de vivant? Il ne se souvenait plus…

Le château de Poudlard était tel que dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent. Il entra dans les cachots se rappelant combien de fois il avait pénétré ces lieux en cachette pour allez voir son amant. Il se senti soudainement… si déstabilisé. Il reverrait ses amis dans quelque instant, ses amis morts cruellement. Et aussi Draco. Son cœur se mit à battre vraiment vite en pensant à lui. Son Draco. Son amant. Son amour. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco le traversa. Un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il se planta devant la porte de la classe, il prit une grande inspiration.

''-Faites que j'aie le courage de les affronter. ''

Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il entra dans la classe.

''-Je suis en retard, je suis désolé. ''

Il s'adressait au maître de la salle, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il pensa allez s'asseoir quelque part, mais le professeur vit son retard comme une occasion pour s'acharner sur lui.

''-Vous êtes… désolé, vous dites? '' Il eut un rictus. ''Regardez-moi dans les yeux quand je vous parle, jeune insolent! ''

Harry fronça les sourcils et eut le courage de regarder dans les yeux sombres du professeur. Même Severus lui avait manqué, sauf qu'à cette époque-là, il avait perdu l'habitude de s'acharner sur lui pour rien. Ils étaient plutôt de bon terme.

''-Alors… que faisiez-vous? Vous…étiez malade? Ou… demandé par un professeur? '' Demanda-t-il de sa lenteur habituelle.

''-Non, je… ''

''-Alors que faisiez-vous à déambuler dans les couloir en pleins milieu des heures de classe? '' Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait lui dire.

''Oh…? Vous ne savez pas? Ou… peut-être est-ce votre popularité qui vous montre à la tête et peut-être croyez-vous avoir le droit de disposer de votre horaire différemment des autres? Vous êtes si spécial que vous séchez la moitié de votre cour comme bon vous semble?! ''

''-Non, ce n'est pas… ''

''-Silence! Potter, quand je parle, vous gardez le silence. '' Ordonna-t-il. ''Cinq points de moins à Griffondor. ''

Un rire retenti dans la salle. Un rire assez méchant et moqueur.

''-Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de vos remarques. ''

Le regard de Harry se tourna naturellement vers la source du rire. Il connaissait bien ce rire, mais il avait perdu l'habitude de l'entendre. Les yeux de glace de Draco Malfoy s'attardèrent sur le Survivant, des yeux remplis de mépris. Harry resta à le regarder dans les yeux. Draco, son amour, il l'avait retrouvé. Le balafré ne ressentit pas l'amour qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans ses yeux. Son cœur battait très vite et une sensation désagréable nouait sa gorge. Un autre rire insupportable sorti de la bouche de son aimé. Harry porta ses mains à sa tête, en crispant ses doigts sur son visage. Il portait une expression désemparée.

''-Non, c'est pas vrai… '' Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il se laissa tomber par terre en tremblant de tout son corps. Le professeur s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras, légèrement étonné par son comportement.

''-Potter, relevez-vous! ''

L'enseignant le tira par le bras, mais Harry résista.

''-Mais que faites-vous??? '' S'impatienta Severus.

Le voyageur se mit à crier de toutes ses forces, son visage était crispé de partout. Il semblait plongé dans un délire, mais la vue de son aimé avait ramener les pires souvenir à la surface. La mort, le sang, la souffrance. Leur avenir à tous. Les cris se mélangèrent à des pleurs désespérés. Il avait eu souvent ce genre ce crise depuis ce qui était arrivé. Les images étaient présentes dans sa tête et il ne voulait pas les voir, alors il criait instinctivement, comme dans un rêve angoissant. Il avait l'air vraiment pathétique et avait besoin d'un bon psychologue.

Des mains délicates se déposèrent sur celle de Harry. Une jeune fille s'agenouilla devant lui, il pouvait voir son visage.

''-Her…mione… '', Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle lui exposa un jeune visage inquiété. Malgré sa vue embrouillé du à ses larmes, il avait su la reconnaître.

''-Quelque chose de grave est arrivé? '' Demanda-t-elle.

Elle le fixait, s'attendant à une réponse.

''-Hermione… '' Murmura-t-il une seconde fois. ''Tu es si belle. ''

Où plutôt voulait-il dire jeune. Mais ça avait sorti comme ça. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers un autre garçon. Elle le consulta du regard et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Alors elle se releva, reportant son attention sur l'enseignant.

''-Professeur! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. ''

Severus considéra Harry du regard. Au moment où il allait dire son accord, Harry tenta de se relever.

''-Non… Ça va maintenant… c'est passé, je suis désolé… ''

Il s'aida de la main d'Hermione pour se remettre sur pied. Il tremblait légèrement. Severus considéra cette scène, tout en se disant que le numéro de Potter, était une distraction à son cour. Merlin sait combien il haïssait ça. Il dit un ordre sec.

''-Sortez de ma classe. ''

Hermione le regarda scandalisé.

''-Mais, monsieur… ''

''-Tout les deux! '', aboya-t-il.

Elle prit ses livres et quitta la salle de classe avec Harry. Ils quittèrent les cachots et ils s'assoyaient sur les premières marches de l'escalier, dans le hall. Elle regarda le Survivant très inquiète, prête à entendre les explications.

''-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as? '', demanda l'adolescente.

Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant, puis il détourna le regard.

''Rien. ''

Elle se releva, presque outré.

''-Rien?! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état Harry. La façon que tu t'es effondré devant tout le monde en classe! Tu criais! Je ne trouve pas ça normal! Et tu dis que tu n'as rien?! Menteur! Dit moi ce que tu as. '' Insista-t-elle.

Elle se leva devant lui et le regarda durement.

''-Je suis fatigué… je crois… '', répondit-il. Ne se laissant nullement impressionner pas le comportement d'Hermione.

Voyant que son air de dureté n'avait pas marché, elle se radoucit.

''-Tu es sur? ''

Il ne répondit pas. Il étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire, se disant que son amie était en pleine forme. Cette idée le consola. C'était super que Hermione aille bien. Celle-ci ravala sa salive, et se rassit à coté de Harry.

''-Et… Tu as dit que j'étais belle? '', Se risqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Harry grandit d'avantage. Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux oublier le futur et faire comme si il ne viendrait pas. Comme ça, il s'inquièterait moins et surtout, il ne verrait pas une expression angoissé sur le visage de ses amis. Il ne désirait que leur bonheur et il avait envie de les entendre rires.

''-Oui… Tu es belle. '' Affirma-il d'une voix très adulte.

Elle rougit et replaça nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrières son oreille.

''-Et je m'excuse que Sev t'aies sortie de la classe à cause de moi. '', ajouta-t-il.

''-Sev? '', elle se mit à rire. ''Tu lui donnes un petit nom, maintenant? ''

''-Enfin, l'horrible crapaud graisseux qui se paye nos têtes. ''

Elle secoua la tête et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave.

''-Au moins, ça en valait le coup. ''

''-Pourquoi? '' Demanda le survivant.

''-Parce que tu m'as dit que j'étais belle. ''

Il y eut un léger silence puis elle ajouta :

''-Allez viens, allons au dortoir. ''

Elle le prit par la main et elle le tira en haut des marches. Elle était vraiment comblée et l'ambiance n'était plus à la déprime.

''-Super. '', Murmura le Voyageur.

_**À suivre…**_

**Je suis contente d'avoir écris le deuxième chapitre. J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort pour arriver à quelque chose. J'espère que jusqu'à présent, ces deux chapitres vous accroche. J'adore les Review! Alors faites moi plaisir et envoyez-moi en un.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
